elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mind of Madness
It involves the Daedric Prince Sheogorath. Dervenin wants his master Sheogorath to return from vacation. At the end of the quest the Dragonborn is rewarded with the unique item, And Deadric Artifact; Wabbajack. Overview Objectives #Gain access to the Pelagius Wing of the Blue Palace #Use the key to gain access to the Pelagius Wing #Search for Dervenin's master in the Pelagius Wing #Use the Wabbajack to escape from Pelagius' Mind Quick walkthrough #Listen to Rumors at The Winking Skeever in Solitude about a man wandering the streets around the Blue Palace. #Speak to Dervenin wandering around Solitude and agree to help him. #Go to the Blue Palace and get a key to the Pelagius Wing by talking to Erdi or Una in the Servants Quarters, or after clearing out Wolfskull Cave, speak to Falk Firebeard. #Walk through the Pelagius Wing until being transported into Pelagius’ mind. #Speak to Sheogorath and complete the three curing tasks: #For paranoia: Shoot the two men on the opposite side of the arena. #For night terrors: Shoot the sleeping Pelagius and then the creature that spawns, repeat until he wakes up. #For anger issues: Shoot Confidence twice to enlarge him then shoot his attackers to shrink them. #Speak to Sheogorath, receive the Wabbajack and be transported back to the Blue Palace. *Note: If this is your last item for Oblivion Walker Achievement/Trophy then you get the Achievement /Trophy without even completing the three tasks. Walkthrough Entering Pelagius' Wing Dervenin requests that the Dragonborn help his master to return from "vacation." He explains that the Dragonborn can find his master in the Pelagius Wing at the Blue Palace. Because this is locked talk to one of the maids and tell her that Falk asked the Dragonborn to clean up the area and she will present the key. If Falk likes the Dragonborn well enough (for example, after accepting The Man Who Cried Wolf) then Falk will present the key. Enter the Pelagius Wing and proceed to the second floor. Walk down the hallway and the Dragonborn will automatically transport into Pelagius' mind. Pelagius' Mind After arriving in Pelagius' mind, the Dragonborn will be facing Sheogorath and Pelagius who are having a tea party. Once Pelagius leaves, talk to Sheogorath. He will tell the Dragonborn that the only way to leave Pelagius' Mind is to "treat" it. To assist the Dragonborn, Sheogorath presents the Wabbajack. The glade around the table has three stone portals with paths leading to where the Dragonborn will treat sections of Pelagius' Mind. Paranoia run from Night Terrors Pelagius has had nightmares all his life. To help fix this part of his mind, go through the northeast portal and find a sleeping Pelagius. Make sure to stand by the quest arrow the whole time. Shoot Pelagius with the Wabbajack to make a creature appear, then shoot the creature to turn it. Keep repeating this (shooting Pelagius and then creature) and Pelagius will eventually wake up. Once Pelagius gets up out of bed, the Night Terrors section is over. There is a chest in this area that appears during the fights against the creatures, though it will not open no matter what you do. This is because even though it resembles a chest, it is still the creature by lore and is coded to be an event, not a chest. Anger issues To help Pelagius with his anger issues, go through the southeast portal. Make sure to stand by the quest arrow the whole time. Use the Wabbajack on the little guy named Confidence to make him grow larger, then use the Wabbajack on his corporeal attacker to make him smaller. Ignore the ethereal attackers until Sheogorath speaks again. At the end, Pelagius is finally ready to love himself (but continue hating everyone else). Return to the tea party glade. Home Once done, return to Sheogorath. He will give the Dragonborn the staff and send the Dragonborn back to the Pelagius Wing of the Blue Palace. Go down the hall to the stairs, and visit the cellar at the end. There is a skill book, "Surfeit of Thieves" located here. In the cellar, there are two crates holding up a chain. A candle has been placed on one and "Surfeit of Thieves" on the other. Journal Bugs Trivia *The quest itself is a parallel to that of the popular novel by Lewis Carroll entitled "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", commonly shortened to "Alice in Wonderland", where Alice is instructed by The Mad Hatter to do several menial tasks while he has a tea party. *During the first conversation with Sheogorath, he mentions the ghost of King Lysandus. This may be a reference to . *The conversation between Sheogorath and Pelagius Septim III proves that the Hero of Kvatch did indeed embrace their role as the new Prince of Madness just as Haskill and Jyggalag foretold. *Further on the theory of Sheogorath being the Hero of Kvatch, Sheogorath mentions a "Fox" and "severed heads". The Fox could be a little hint towards the Gray Fox. The severed head could be a little hint towards Mathieu Bellamont's mother's head. The severed heads could also be random severed heads. *After the first conversation, Sheogorath will say "Do you mind? I'm doing the fishstick..." This may be a reference to the Bethesda forums, where new members used to be greeted with 'A Fishy stick'. The line may also refer to a dance created by the hosts of the comedy podcast "You Look Nice Today". In the episode "Sacks-Minnelli Disease", they describe "doing the fishstick" as a slight twisting of the torso, doing a facial kegel, and having a minor palsy. *There is a Lockpicking skill book on the lower level on the Wing on the opposite side from where you entered, on a small table near chains. *Once the Dragonborn completes waking Pelagius and curing his night terrors, if the Dragonborn walks over to the sultry maiden, she will greet you with a man's voice. *Oddly enough, if the Dragonborn is a vampire during this quest you can feed upon Pelagius the Tormented when he is sleeping. *The map shows the Dragonborn as being just north of Bleakwind Basin. *After talking to Sheogorath (after "treating" Pelagius's mind) he may say this: "Well, time to return to the Shivering Isles. The trouble Haskill can get into while I'm gone simply boggles the mind..." This is a direct reference to Oblivion seeing as Sheogorath is the creator of the Shivering Isles. Haskill is the fellow the first encounters when entering the Isles (the person sitting at the desk in the enclosed room). He is also Sheogorath's chamberlain. This is to ensure the Isles do not fall into complete madness, which is ironic if Sheogorath is suggesting that Haskill is the one causing trouble. *When Sheogorath sends the Dragonborn "home" he asks that the Dragonborn looks him up (jokingly) if they're ever in New Sheoth. New Sheoth is the capital of the Shivering Isles and is on the border of Mania and Dementia. *This quest share some similarities to the Oblivion quest Through A Nightmare, Darkly. Appearances * ru:Безумный ум